vampirafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lilith Eden
__NOEDITSECTION__ (∗ 1896) VA 001 ist ein Mischwesen, halb Mensch, halb Vampir. Tochter des Menschen Sean Lancaster und der Vampirin CREANNA. Erschaffen, um einen geheimnisvolle Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Zwei Welten sind in ihr vereint — der ewige Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse. Ihr Schicksal ist es, von den Menschen gefürchtet und von den Blutsaugern gejagt zu werden. So ist beides: einzige Hoffnung und ewiges Verderben — für beide Völker! Sie ist aber nicht alleine. Das Vermächtnis ihrer Mutter — ein Kleid, dass eine Form verändern kann — hilft ihr dabei: Der Symbiont! Achtundneunzig Jahre lang verbrachte sie den größten Teil schlafend in einem lebenden Haus in Sydney, Australien. Doch als sie erwacht und das Haus zwei Jahre zu früh verlässt, beginnt das Chaos. __TOC__ Name Der Name wurde ihr von der Mutter gegeben. Inwieweit hier ein mythologischer Zusammenhang besteht ... Wer weiß? Tatsache ist, das sowohl der Name Lilith ''wie auch ''Eden ''mit der Bibel und letztlich mit den "ersten" Menschen Adam und Eva aus dem 1. Buch Moses in Verbindung gebracht werden kann. '''Auszug aus dem Artikel — Für eine Versöhnung mit Lilith' :Am Anfang schuf Gott Adam und Lilith aus dem Staub der Erde und blies ihnen den Lebensatem ein. Da sie beide gleich erschaffen worden waren, waren sie einander in jeder Hinsicht gleichgestellt. Adam, als Mann, passte dies nicht, und er verlangte von Lilith, dass sie sich ihm unterordne. Lilith weigerte sich, rief Gottes heiligen Namen an und flog weg. Sofort beklagte sich Adam darüber bei Gott. Gott schickte drei Boten zu Lilith, um sie zur Rückkehr zu Adam aufzufordern. Sonst werde sie bestraft. Lilith aber wollte nicht mit einem Mann zusammenleben, der sie nicht als Gleichgestellte behandelte, und sie beschloss, dort zu bleiben, wo sie war. Marianne Wallach-Faller: Ein jüdisch-feministischer Midrasch zu den Jamim Noraim - Für eine Versöhnung mit Lilith In: Hagalil.com, Artikel vom 29. September 2000, URL: http://www.hagalil.com/archiv/2000/09/lilith.htm (Abgerufen: 6. Januar 2012, 18:01 UTC) Lilith war eine Göttin der sumerischen Mythologie. Zunächst wohnt sie im Stamm des Weltenbaumes, nachdem dieser jedoch auf Befehl Inannas hin gespalten wird, flieht Lilith in ein unbekanntes Gebiet. In der Folge wird sie sowohl im alten Orient als auch in späteren Quellen häufig als weibliches geflügeltes Mischwesen dargestellt. Neben mythologischen und magischen Schriften finden sich auch literarische Texte, in denen Lilith erwähnt wird. Seite „Lilith“. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 2. Januar 2012, 15:58 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lilith&oldid=97843045 (Abgerufen: 6. Januar 2012, 17:07 UTC) Eden Der Garten Eden (sumerisch Guan Eden Rand der himmlischen Steppe, hebr. גן עדן Gan Eden) wird in der griechischen Übersetzung des Tanach als Paradies bezeichnet. Er taucht auch im 1. Buch Mose (Genesis) der Bibel auf, das ihn in Gen 2 schildert und in Gen 3 von der Vertreibung des Menschen daraus erzählt. Parallelen bestehen zur Vorstellung eines Goldenen Zeitalters in der griechisch-römischen Mythologie. Auch dem Begriff des „Edlen Wilden“, der die Vertreibung aus dem Paradies im Entstehen der Zivilisation/Hochkultur verortet, liegen ähnliche Vorstellungen zugrunde. Seite „Garten Eden“. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 30. Dezember 2011, 19:29 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Garten_Eden&oldid=97739882 (Abgerufen: 6. Januar 2012, 17:08 UTC) Beschreibung Lilith hochgewachsen, schlank und besitzt alle Attribute eines Männer verschlingenden Vamps: üppiger Busen, endlos lange Beine, eine engelsgleiches Gesicht — das Duncan Luther eher an einen zürnenden Engeln, an einen Kerubim, erinnert —, dass von einer wilden, schwarzen Haarmähne umrahmt wird. Ihre Haut hat die Farbe aller feinsten Alabasters, ihr Haar ist lang, schwarz und wellig. Sie hat ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wagenknochen und schräg stehenden grünen Augen, deren Intensität je nach Stimmungslage variiert. Alles zusammen wirkt mit ihrem weiblichen schlanken Körper mit den großen festen Brüsten auf Männer ungemein anziehend. Die Halbvampirin selbst kann ihr Spiegelbild nur undeutlich erkennen. Ob von ganz nahem oder weiter entfernt, mehr als verschwommene Züge nimmt sie nicht wahr. Der einzige Hinweis, wie sie sich selbst vorzustellen hat, stammt unmittelbar aus der Zeit nach ihrem Erwachen. Das Haus hatte mit Bilder aus ihren »Erinnerungen« die Wände geschmückt. Besondere Kennzeichen Lilith ist effektiv gesehen 98 Jahre alt, hat aber das Aussehen einer 20-järigen … Charakterisierung Obwohl nach menschlichen Maststäben schon 98 Jahre alt und vom Aussehen her 20, gleicht sie emotional wohl eher einem verschreckten Teenager inmitten der Pubertät. Ihre Entscheidungen sind Instinkt gesteuert und eine planendes Handeln entspricht in den ersten Tagen und Wochen nicht ihrem Wesen. Hinzu kommen noch ihre triebhaften Anwandlungen und naiven Dahinlebens, ohne über Folgen und Konsequenzen für sich selbst aber insbesondere anderen in ihrem näheren Umfeld nachzudenken. Alles im allen entspricht sie einer pubertierenden 14-jährigen im Körper einer reifen 20-jährigen Sexbombe mit Identitätsproblemen, denn Lilith weiß am Anfang weder wer sie ist noch was sie ist noch vorher sie kommt und warum sie überhaupt existiert. Von Anfang an ist sie eher eine Getriebene, die ohne Wissen um die Welt um sie herum von einem Ereignis zum nächsten stolpert und dabei um ihr Leben kämpft. Besondere Eigenschaften Sie ist nachtsichtig, kann Menschen suggestiv beeinflussen und sich in einen Wolf und eine Fledermaus verwandeln. Ihre Körperkräfte übertreffen die eines kräftigen Mannes bei weitem … Christliche Symbole verursachen ihr Schmerzen töten sie aber nicht, im Gegensatz zu den echten Vampiren. So kann sie ungehindert die geweihte Kirche am Trumper Park betreten. Nicht bei jedem Menschen wirken ihre Suggestivkräfte, wie sie bei Pater Lorrimer schmerzhaft feststellen muss. VA 003 Auch wenn die Halbvampirin zum Überleben menschliches Blut benötigt überträgt sie nicht den Vampirkeim. Von ihr gebissen werden nach deren Tod nicht zum Vampir. Aber sie überträgt trotzdem einen Keim. VA 004 Doch dieser hat eine anderer Wirkung. Nach dem Tode der von ihr gebissenen erwachen aus diese zu Untoten. Sie werden aber keine Dienerkreaturen sondern Lilith Diener. Diese sollen sie beim Kampf gegen die Vampire unterstützen. Privates ... Besondere Wahlspruch • Motto • Credo Geh deinen Weg! Bekämpfe Vampire! Behalte das Kleid! Das Botschaft ihrer Mutter, welche sie nach dem Erwachen an deren Grab im Keller des Elternhauses bekommen hat, und diese bestimmen von Anfang an ihr Leben, denn schon seit fast 100 Jahren versuchen die Vampire den Balg zu töten. Und noch ehe sie überhaupt etwas über ihren Weg in Erfahrung bringt verliert sie zum ersten Mal das Kleid, ihren Symbionten . Familie Ihre leiblichen Eltern sind die Vampirin CREANNA und der Schotte Sean Lancaster. Lilith Mutter starb im Jahre 1896 bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter. Geboren wurde sie als Mensch Weihnachten 1727 in dem walisischen Dorf Llandrinwyth als Tochter des … Ihre leibliche Mutter starb nach deren Geburt noch am gleichen Tag. Das Neugeborene sollte auf den Namen Eiddyd getauft werden. Doch schon am nächsten Morgen wurde Eiddyd von der Vampirin FELIDAE geraubt und mit Hilfe des Lilienkelches auf den Namen CREANNA getauft. Im Jahre 1896 traf CREANNA auf den Menschen Lancaster und floh mit ihm nach Australien. Während der dreimonatigen Reise wurde Lilith gezeugt und sechs Wochen nach der Ankunft in Sydney kam die gemeinsame Tochter auf die Welt, welchen auf den Wunsch CREANNAS den Namen Lilith Eden bekam. Sean Lancaster starb 1929 durch LANDRUS Hand, als er für Lilith, welche sich gerade in einer Schlafphase befand, frisches Blut besorgen wollte. Über seine Familie ist nichts bekannt. Nach vampirischem Verständnis ist FELIDAE die Mutter von CREANNA, denn durch das Blut der Kelchdiebin wurde der Mensch Eiddyd in den Vampir CREANNA gewandelt. Damit FELIDEA in der vampirischen Genealogie Lilith Großmutter. Vorlieben • Hobbys Über ein Hobby der Halbvampirin ist derzeit nichts bekannt. Aber zu ihren Vorlieben zählt eindeutig ihr sexueller Appetit. Gerade in den ersten Tagen und Wochen ihres überstürzten Erwachens und der Flucht aus ihrem Elternhaus hat sie eine Eskapade nach der anderen. Ihr sexueller Trieb bringt dabei nicht nur sie selbst sondern auch andere in ihrem Umfeld in Gefahr — vor allem ihre Sexspartner, denn die meisten davon überleben die Bekanntschaft der Halbvampirin nicht. Freunde Als Freund, wenn auch nur von kurzer Dauer, könnte man den ehemaligen Priesteranwärter Duncan Luther nennen. Auch wenn Lilith eine gewisse emotionale, vor allem aber sexuelle Bindung an Duncan hat, ist gerade ihr sexuell Appetit und ihre Naivität mit Schuld am Tod von Duncan, bei ihrem Eintreffen in Neu-Delhi im Januar 1995. Die nächste Vertraute, Freundin und Geliebte ist die Reporterin des Sydney Morning Harald Elisabeth MacKinsey. Auch wenn Beth während der gemeinsamen Abenteuer nicht stirbt, wird sie dennoch ein Opfer. Als Nachfolge der magischen Pest in Sydney wandelt sich Beth Liebe zu der Halbvampirin in Abscheu und Hass, wodurch sie ein will fähiges Opfer von LANDRU wird. Doch nicht der Tod ereilt sie. Durch einen geschickten Schachzug des ehemaligen Kelchhüters läuft sie zum Feind über und wird zu einer Art 5. Kolonne. Geschichte • Biographie Lilith Eden; geboren im Jahre 1896, nach einer viereinhalbmonatigen Schwangerschaft, in der damaligen neuen britischen Strafkolonie Australien, wird aufgrund äußerer Zwänge Anfang des Jahres 1995, zwei Jahre vor Vollendung ihrer Reife, aufgeweckt. Verwirrt und orientierungslos flieht sie aus dem Elternhaus. Ihre Mutter, die Vampirin CREANNA hatte es zu einem magischen Hort gemacht, und die Halbvampirin Lilith verbrachte die letzten 98 Jahre in einem magischen Schlaft verbracht um zu reifen. Kindheit und Jugend Ihr Kindheit und Jugend verbring sie zum größten Teil schlafend in dem magisch gesicherten Haus in der Paddington Street 333 in Sydney, Australien. Um das Jahr 1898 brachte ihr leiblicher Vater Sean Lancaster die damals ca. fünf Jahre alte Waise Marsha ins Haus, damit Lilith eine reale Spielgefährtin und Vertraute bekam. Bis zum Jahre 1929 wurden beide Kinder von Lancaster mit Hilfe eines magischen Pulvers sowohl ernährt wie auch immer wieder in einen mehrere Jahre dauernden Schlaf versetzt, sodass beide Kinder zu diesem Zeitpunk erst ein biologisches Alter von 12 Jahren in etwa hatten. Nach der Ermordung des Vaters 1929, war Marsha alleine verantwortlich für die Sorge um Lilith. Sie selbst konnte ohne Lancaster oder Lilith das Haus nicht verlassen und Lilith sollte nach dem Willen ihrer Mutter das Haus erst im Jahre 1996, bzw. Anfang 1997 verlassen können/dürfen. So beließ sie Lilith für die nächsten 66 Jahre in dem magischen Schlaf, denn das magische Pulver reichte nur für eine Person. Durch ihr eigenes Blut, was die vampirische Hälfte Lilith immer wieder benötigte hielt sie die Halbvampirin am Leben. Während ihres langen Schlafes erlebt Lilith ihre erste große Liebe: sie ist 17 und hat eine aufregende Nacht mit ihrem gleichaltrigen Freund Harrold vor sich. Der erste Sex – doch es endet mit einer Katastrophe, denn Lilith Instinkte nehmen überhand … sie beginnt sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln und kann im letzten Moment noch verhindern, dass sie Harrold tötet, indem sie aus dem Fenster springt, dabei wischt die Fassade eines wolkenkratzerhohen Hauses an ihr vorbei … Dieser Sprung aus dem Fenster findet 1995 tatsächlich statt. Es ist Lilith Sprung aus dem Marrillon-Tower als sie vor einem Traumzeit-Dämonen flieht. (Quelle: VA 013) Während Lilith Körper nach und nach heranreifte alterte Marsha ganz normal. Und als sie ihren Tode nahen fühlte - inzwischen war sie über 100 Jahre alt — hatte sie keine Wahl, auch wenn die Einhundert Jahre der Reifung noch nicht abgeschlossen waren, sie musste Lilith aufwecken. Das Erwachen ... Das Haus Lilith Elternhaus war 98 Jahre lang Schutzburg und Trutzwall für die in einem magischen Schlaf heranwachsende Halbvampirin Lilith Eden. Erworben von ihren leiblichen Eltern, dem Menschen Sean Lancaster und der Vampirin CREANNA — unmittelbar nach deren Ankunft in Australien — wird das halbfertige Haus in den folgenden sechs Wochen, bis zur Geburt Lilith, umgebaut und mit Hilfe von CREANNAs Magie in einen magischen Schutzwall verwandelt . Für die Menschen hört es auf zu existieren »Nichts. Nach meinen Unterlagen dürfte es dieses Haus gar nicht geben. Natürlich ist das Areal in den Bebauungsplänen berücksichtigt. Aber es gibt keinen Hinweis auf den Eigentümer …« Leslie Grunge, Leiter der Bauabteilung von Sydney zu Police Detective Jeff Warner auf dem Grundstück Paddington Street 333. → Quelle: VA 002 EBOOK Seite 18 (16-17) und Vampiren und Dienerkreaturen ist es unmöglich die magischen Siegel zu überwinden und in das Haus einzudringen. Die Siegel werden von CREANNA so eingestellt, dass nur Lancaster und auch Lilith später das Haus betreten wie auch wieder verlasse kann. Gleichzeitig gewährt CREANNA einer einzigen Person, welche an Lancasters Hand das Haus betreten kann einen einmaligen Zutritt, denn verlassen kann sie es danach nie wieder. Diese Person ist die damals fünf Jahre alte Vollwaise Marsha, welch Lancaster aus dem Waisenhaus entführt und um 1897/1898 das Haus betritt. Ereignis ... Ereignis ... Ereignis ... …''' ... Beziehungen/Abenteuer von Schon von Anfang an zeichnet sich Lilith sehr stark ausgeprägte Libido und so wird sie im Laufe der Zeit eine Reihe mehr oder weniger intensive Abenteuer sammeln und intensive Beziehungen haben. '''Beziehungen # Duncan Luther VA 005 mit dem ehemaligen Priesteranwärter verbindet sie von Anfang an eine sehr intensive Partnerschaft. Obwohl durch einen magischen Bann beauftragt Lilith mit dem Giljakens Dolch zu töten, rettet er ihr letztlich das Leben, bevor sein fanatischer Vorgesetzter, Pater Lorrimer die letzte Phase seines Exorzismuses durchführen kann. # Elisabeth MacKinsey nach Duncans Tod und der Rückkehr Lilith entsteht aus der Freundschaft eine tiefe Liebe und Verbundenheit zu der lesbischen Reporterin. Doch auch hier währt das Glück nicht wirklich lange. Im Zuge der Ereignise um die magische Pest in Sydney wird auch Beth infiziert und leiden nach der Vernichtung des Verursachers der Pest unter den Folgen. Die Gefühlswelt der Betroffenen hat sich ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Aus ihrer Leibe zu Lilith entwickelt sich eine tiefe Abscheu und aus der überzeugten Lesbierin wird ein fast mannstolles Weib, welche mit fliegenden Fahnen in Feindesslager wechselt, als sie in den Bankreis der uralten Vampirs LANDRU gerät. VA 016 VA 017 # ... Abenteuer * Nick Parker * Leroy Harps VA 002 * Joey Naft * Himachal Pradesh † VA 007 * Paul Kravetz † Weblinks Mythologie / Reale Welt * Wikipedia • 1. Buch Mose aufgerufen am 21.11.2011 * Wikipedia • Lilith (Mythologie) aufgerufen am 21.11.2011 * Wikipedia • Lilith (Vorname) aufgerufen am 21.11.2011 * Wikipedia • Garten Eden aufgerufen am 21.11.2011 * Wikipedia • Eden (Mesopotamien) aufgerufen am 21.11.2011 Story * ... Quellen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Menschen